


Warm Eyes and Sweet Touches

by strawberrymarss



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Cockwarming, Fluff, Fluff and smut?, Hongjoong's always warm, Hyung Kink, It's Soft, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seonghwa doesn't like the cold, Smut, Top Park Seonghwa, finger-sucking, hongjoong is sensitive, i think, they're safe and tested, this is short tbh, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrymarss/pseuds/strawberrymarss
Summary: Seonghwa hates the cold seasons, while Hongjoong absolutely loves them.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 315





	Warm Eyes and Sweet Touches

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm back yet again with another seongjoong fanfic. this is my first smut i'm posting here so like. have fun? happy new year, by the way! This was produced from a neocities prompt. I lost the original sentence so...
> 
> Prompt: Hongjoong lets Seonghwa warm his cold hands under Hongjoong's shirt.

Park Seonghwa was never really good with the cold. For him, he'd rather be out in the Sun, sweating in tank tops and sunglasses. He never really liked it when the first autumn breeze arrives, because that'd mean he would have to bundle up and god knows how much he hates having to be wrapped up in scarves and coats. It's not that he gets sick easily, he just hates shivering so he puts on as many layers possible to keep warm, just the way he likes it. The raven-haired boy also doesn't like how his hands turn clammy and cold when colder seasons come by. 

Seonghwa's boyfriend, Kim Hongjoong, is the exact opposite. Hongjoong loves to be inside, a hermit of sorts, living in a nest of blankets and sweaters—usually Seonghwa's. Hongjoong much preferred wearing hoodies and long sleeves, and he's much more warm-blooded than Seonghwa is, because the platinum blond's hands never get cold no matter the temperature. The platinum blond welcomes autumn and winter with open arms, a mug of hot chocolate in hand and a bright smile on his face. 

Today, the first autumn breeze blew, and Seonghwa hurried home, grumbling underneath his breath. Once he was inside their shared apartment, he immediately took off his shoes, rushing into the bedroom where Hongjoong sat under the covers, leaning against a pillow, reading a book quietly. The platinum blond looked absolutely cuddly and warm, in a white knitted sweater—wait, that's Seonghwa's sweater—too big for him, lips jutting out in a small pout as he read his book. Upon hearing Seonghwa step into the bedroom, Hongjoong looked up, smiling. 

"Welcome home, Hwa!" Hongjoong greeted.

"Joong-ah~! It was so cold outside," Seonghwa complained, plopping himself down on top of the covers beside Hongjoong, laying his head on his boyfriend's lap as soon as the other vacated it of the book. 

"Really? Autumn just started," Hongjoong replied, chuckling as he carded his fingers through Seonghwa's midnight black strands. 

Seonghwa nuzzled Hongjoong's thigh.

"Still~ It was so cold," Seonghwa huffed playfully, as Hongjoong petted his hair. Hongjoong hummed in response and they stayed like that for a few minutes, when suddenly, a lightbulb of idea lighted up in Seonghwa's head.

"Say, babe," Seonghwa started, and Hongjoong raised an eyebrow. "What do you think of me warming my hands under your shirt?"

It was really sudden, but Seonghwa had good reasons. It definitely wasn't a rated thought. 

"W-What?" Hongjoong stammered, caught off-guard. 

Seonghwa immediately sat up.

"No, I mean, well, you're always warm, and see," Seonghwa held Hongjoong's warm hands in his cold ones, "my hands are super cold, and this is a good way to spend time with each other. So, I just thought…" 

Hongjoong's cheeks were pink.

"A-Ah, well, if you don't want to, it's alright, really, I can just—"

"Sure."

The word was spoken so quietly Seonghwa almost didn't hear it. Seonghwa leaned in closer to Hongjoong who was looking away from him, shy. 

"What?" Seonghwa asked again. 

"I said, sure, you can warm your hands under my shirt…" Hongjoong's voice trailed off, quiet with shyness.

"Oh… Hey, look, baby, I'm not gonna force you, okay? If you feel uncomfortable, just—"

"I said, sure. Yes, Seonghwa, you can warm your hands under my shirt," Hongjoong stated again, firmer this time, grabbing onto Seonghwa's coat sleeve to prevent the older from leaving, not breaking eye contact.

Seonghwa felt a fond smile creep onto his face.

"Alright, give me a second to take off this coat."

———

It was warm, as Seonghwa thought. Hugging Hongjoong underneath the knitted sweater, just nuzzling into Hongjoong's shoulder as the latter picked up his book and continued reading. Seonghwa inhaled Hongjoong's scent, it's always so pleasant and calming, relaxing him in ways nothing else could. 

Seonghwa never meant it to go down the other way, but it happened when the raven-haired boy tried to shift, his body protesting being in an uncomfortable position because he laid wrong, too impatient to warm his hands under Hongjoong's sweater. The raven-haired moved, sitting up further, his hands moving, and, well… somehow, brushed over Hongjoong's sensitive nipples taut from the cold. 

Hongjoong gasped, dropping his book, grabbing onto Seonghwa's hand through the sweater. Seonghwa looked at him worriedly, concerned he accidentally hurt his boyfriend. 

"Joong-ah, are you alright?" Seonghwa asked,trying to take a look at Hongjoong's face. Hongjoong was bent over Seonghwa's hands, heaving softly. "Joong-ah?"

"S-Seonghwa, 'm sorry but…" Hongjoong trailed off.

"Joong-ah?" Seonghwa tried to move his hand away, but Hongjoong kept it there, right above his nipple, grip like iron. "Joong-ah, what's wrong?"

"P-Please…" Hongjoong looked up, cheeks dusted pink. "Please fuck me, Seonghwa?"

"E-Eh?" Seonghwa's eyes widened in surprise. Of course, he wasn't against the idea, but it was out of nowhere. 

"I-I just. I don't know. I'm just in the mood, and- and- and this happened," Hongjoong gestured to Seonghwa's hand under his sweater still touching his nipple. "So, I just- I mean- it's a good way to keep warm, um-"

"Okay, you don't need to explain yourself, baby," Seonghwa said softly. "Are you sure? How do you want it?"

"Yes, I'm sure, and you can set the flow. Rough or soft, I don't really care. Just- I just—" Hongjoong sucked in a breath as Seonghwa purposefully moved his hand slightly, brushing over the taut nipple, squeezing gently. "Just really, really need you in me, all over me."

"Of course, baby, I can do that," Seonghwa gently removed Hongjoong's hand on him. "Let me take care of you."

"Also, one more thing…"

"Yes, baby?"

"This sweater," Hongjoong tugged on the knitted sweater he was wearing, "stays on."

Seonghwa sucked in a breath at the image of Hongjoong looking so fucked out wearing Seonghwa's sweater and nothing else.

"Fuck yes, of course."

———

"A-ah! Seonghwa~!" Hongjoong nearly screamed as Seonghwa hummed around him. He threw his head back in pleasure as Seonghwa continued sucking him off, legs thrashing about underneath the blanket, but Seonghwa kept his hips firmly planted onto the mattress.

Seonghwa merely pulled off him.

"Hongjoong," Seonghwa said in that voice which makes Hongjoong's knees weak. "Look at me when I suck you off."

Hongjoong panted, trying to regain himself.

"Hongjoong."

"Y-Yes, hyung," Hongjoong nearly sobbed the phrase out, looking down at Seonghwa.

"Good. Look at hyung, alright?" Seonghwa said, and Hongjoong nodded. Seonghwa went back down, taking Hongjoong so easily in his mouth, humming around him and it almost made Hongjoong scream again. 

"H-Hyung, gonna come, gonna come, 'm gonna come—"

"Come in my mouth, Joong-ah," Seonghwa pulled off, giving the command, and went straight back to sucking. 

Hongjoong felt tears slip out the corners of his eyes as he comes with a high moan, head knocking back against the headboard, as Seonghwa sucked every last bit of his cum out, swallowing them so easily.

"H-Hng- hyung," Hongjoong softly wept, and Seonghwa pulled off, sitting back up, petting his hair. 

"Colour?"

"Green," Hongjoong softly answered, and Seonghwa nodded.

"Good boy. What do you want hyung to do now?"

"P-Please fuck me, Seonghwa-hyung, please, any way you want, please, I—" Hongjoong babbled, just desperately wanting to feel Seonghwa's cock at home inside him. 

"Okay, okay, baby, I got you," Seonghwa brushed away the stray tears, pecking Hongjoong's lips. 

Hongjoong reached out for Seonghwa as the older moved away, grasping onto his wrist weakly. Seonghwa gave him a soft smile, kissing his forehead before searching the nightstand drawers for their bottle of lube and pack of condoms. It took him a few seconds, and when he found them, he set them down beside Hongjoong's hip, kissing Hongjoong. Hongjoong won't ever admit he liked how Seonghwa tasted salty after swallowing his seed.

"Alright, angel," Seonghwa started, and Hongjoong whimpered at the pet name, "I'm gonna finger you, okay?"

Hongjoong nodded. 

Seonghwa pecked his lips again, like a soft praise and warm encouragement, spreading the lube onto his fingers. Hongjoong watched as his long fingers glistened with the clear liquid, swallowing in eagerness. He wanted those fingers in him now. 

"Hyung, hurry up~!" Hongjoong whined, and Seonghwa chuckled.

"Okay, okay. Tell me if it hurts."

Seonghwa started with one finger, thrusting it in and out. Hongjoong's body gave way readily, welcoming the digit in. They did this way too many times. 

"That's good, just relax for me, baby," Seonghwa cooed as he added another finger when he deemed Hongjoong ready, scissoring and thrusting, hoping to loosen Hongjoong up further. He didn't want to hurt Hongjoong, that wasn't what they wanted this time. "You're doing so well, Joong-ah, so good for me."

Hongjoong whimpered at the praises, before he grabbed Seonghwa's free hand, bringing it up to his mouth. Seonghwa paused, looking up at him, an inquisitive gaze in his eyes.

"Yes, baby?" Seonghwa softly asked.

"I wanna... " Hongjoong had been dreaming of doing this ever since he first saw Seonghwa's hands and noticed how pretty his fingers were. "I wanna suck your fingers..."

Seonghwa seemed to process something.

"Sure, baby, it's about you today," Seonghwa smiled, before continuing to open Hongjoong up. 

"Thank you, hyung," Hongjoong softly stated his gratitude, and started sucking, first on Seonghwa's index finger. 

The platinum blond sucked, increasing the number of digits one by one, until his mouth was full with three of Seonghwa's fingers, except for the raven-haired boy's thumb and pinky. He thrusted them in and out of his mouth, whimpering and moaning as Seonghwa tried to match Hongjoong's pace with his fingers in Hongjoong's hole. At one point, Seonghwa looked up to watch Hongjoong for a second, before groaning and taking both his hands out. 

"H-Hyung?" Hongjoong questioned, missing the feeling of being full. 

"You're so sexy drooling all over my fingers like that, I don't wanna come without even being in you," Seonghwa said, hastily opening a condom and putting it on, slicking himself up with lube. 

Hongjoong quietly chuckled at Seonghwa's honesty. 

"Okay, then come fuck me, hyung," Hongjoong grabbed a pillow and put it behind his back, leaning back and spreading his legs wider, opening his arms, welcoming Seonghwa, who groaned at the sight of his lover being so ready for him.

"Fuck, I love you so much," Seonghwa mumbled, coming closer and positioned himself at Hongjoong's entrance. "Ready?"

Hongjoong nodded.

Seonghwa pushed in slowly, watching Hongjoong's face. Hongjoong nodded, as he pushed in further, until he's fully seated in Hongjoong's warmth. Like this, Seonghwa couldn't feel the cold at all. He almost asked Hongjoong if they could just stay like this. 

"Move, please," Hongjoong begged, and Seonghwa gave him what he wanted. 

Seonghwa started with slow, deep thrusts, savouring the way Hongjoong moaned and mewled at the feeling. Eventually, Hongjoong begged for even more, for Seonghwa to be rougher, faster, harder, and really, who was Seonghwa to deny him? Seonghwa gave him what he wanted, thrusting with quick, powerful thrusts, which had the bed creaking underneath them, and Hongjoong crying out beneath him. 

"Hyung, hyung- hyung- hng- please—" Hongjoong sobbed out. "Please, I'm gonna come, I wanna come-"

"Come then, Joong-ah, come for me, baby," Seonghwa muttered into Hongjoong's ear, peppering kisses on his earlobe, and then down his neck, and back up to his jaw. 

Hongjoong came hard after a few thrusts, crying out Seonghwa's name and a somewhat coherent 'I love you', panting afterwards, drool dripping down the corner of his mouth. The boy laid there, spent, looking so fucked out, that Seonghwa came almost immediately after, after a few thrusts, into the condom. They stayed like that, heaving, catching their breaths, until Hongjoong hit Seonghwa's chest and told him to move. 

Seonghwa sighed softly, pleased, pulling out and moving off the bed to the bathroom, disposing of the condom after tying it up as he did, to grab a towel to clean Hongjoong up. After cleaning them both up, they laid there, side by side, Hongjoong cuddling up to him. 

"Aren't you cold?" Hongjoong asked.

"Sorta," Seonghwa giggled, facing his lover. "But that was great, and you looked so good in my sweater."

"Well, you… wanna stay in me?" Hongjoong asked, timid.

"E-Eh?" 

"We're both safe, so there's absolutely no problem for you to just… you know…" Hongjoong ducked his head. "I… I don't mind being your… cockwarmer… at all…."

"Oh, baby," Seonghwa helped Hongjoong turn over on his side, so that the platinum blond's back faced him. He pulled Hongjoong closer, gently sliding his cock home, a soft satisfied sigh coming from the other. Seonghwa nuzzled Hongjoong's neck, landing light kisses on the other's sensitive neck, and behind his earlobes. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Hongjoong giggled, putting his hands over Seonghwa's wrapped around his waist. 

That night, Seonghwa didn't feel the cold at all.

**Author's Note:**

> okayyy imma just. run. thankyouforreadingandsupporting!


End file.
